falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brown-Eye
'''Ignacia Hidalgo (or Brown-Eye, as she later would be known as) was a bandit, later turned slaver that ended up joining a mercenary pocket known as The Wily Bastards . Fueled by racist theories and an almost zealous abuse of the drug psycho, she went on to become an efficent and enthusiastic, if somewhat unknown slaver in the Corpse Coast. History Born 2221, in an unknown area located in northeastern coast of Tamaulipas, Ignacia grew up among an insignificant band of raiders known as ”Los Chakales”, whose most famous pastime was shouting various profanities at the local settlements and holding up the occasional merchant. Despite being thirty people strong, they were never considered an actual threat. Instead, they were just 'that gang of loudmouths' who'd bully local farms for food and then shoot up on chems in various ruins. Like most children in the gang, her childhood mainly consisted of fighting with her peers for the adult's amusement and the occasional beating. Her own parents were inattentive and distant, so she and her siblings were instead raised by their eldest sister, who'd tell them tales of strong, heroic slavers who went on daring adventures where they fought ghouls and swampers. These stories were fundamental both for the ambition to pursue a career in slavery, as well as the notorious disdain for non-human species that would later be prominent in her life. 'Adolescence' By 2237, a large number of ”Los Chakales” had lost what little reputation they had left as raiders. Due to their lack of income, they were weak desperate for chems and alcohol. As a result, many quit raiding and instead scattered to set down in local settlements, where they'd become local junkies. Ignacia's parents were no different, and went on to pursue a life further south. Ignacia, along with two of her younger brothers, refused to move. While the others went south, they instead went north, to the Corpse Coast where they revived their old nomadic raider lifestyle, attacking travelers they knew they could outnumber, or raiding tinier farms or campsites. However, this time they always made sure to keep living people as prisoners, provided that they weren't physically strong enough to overpower them. These would later be sold to tinier raider gangs or unscrupulous caravaneers. By 2246 they had started to make a reputation for themselves, which attracted the attention of a larger group of organized slavers. With promises of better equipment, greater missions and better rewards; they joined up with the slavers, who quickly put them through gruesome initiations in which they had to mutilate parts of their body to prove their devotion. While a painful and humiliating experience, it secured their place as members of a more professional group of like-minded people. 'Slavery' In the company of people who knew what they were doing, the three siblings quickly learned their techniques. From a poorly restored pre-war boat, they would sail close to the shoreline up and down the Corpse Coast, raiding Rafters and settlers alike for supplies and slaves, the latter which later would be traded to raider warlords or criminal barons for weapons or ammunition. During a period of six years, Ignacia developed a hateful disdain for mutants and ”northerners” (men and women fittingly enough born north of Tamaulipas) which she considered inferior and primitive for allowing themselves to be captured. She would openly voice her beliefs, which earned her much ire from the other slavers (many of which weren't ''from south of the border). As a result, she was dumped on the shores of westernmost Nueces Bay. Having heard tales of the Reds in Annaville and how they made examples of people who opposed them, she quickly made her way further west, towards Calallen. Partly because she didn't see a future in a community already dominated by slavers, but mostly because she feared ending up as one of the very slaves she resented. 'The Wily Bastards' As Calallen was ruled by Hiram Lee and the Calallen Blacks, Ignacia was certain that the occupation of a raider or slaver would be the death of her. She tried to pursue the life of a caravan guard, but as the area was relatively safe for merchant traffic, she wound up without work. Depressed and unemployed, she'd spend her days in various bars, taking up psycho to try and bring excitement back in what she considered to be a dull shell of her old slaver days. During one particularly quiet night, she somehow wound up drinking with an odd group of cutthroats, swapping violent stories about their lives while bragging about their combat skills. While it might have been due to the intoxication, they decided that they could make serious money if they worked together. After a drunken oath, they banded together and formed the mercenary group later known as ”The Wily Bastards”. 'Death' After the Wily Bastard's dissolution in 2266, forty-five year old Ignacia spiraled down in a depressive state of self-pity. Due to her age, she'd never be able to catch up with other slavers, and no self-respecting raider gang would accept her. She kept taking Psycho in a vainful attempt to feel alive again, and ironically died of an overdose in 2267. Few in Calallen mourned her passing. 'Nickname''' The name "Brown-Eye", while unflattering, fit well with Ignacia. As her initiation ritual consisted of mutilating herself, she had a cigarette to be extinguished in her left eye, rendering it scarred and permanently useless. Her right eye was the only one left, and coincidentally brown, hence her nickname. Fellow slavers would joke about her being called Brown-Eye, not because of her eye, but because of her mouth, since it: "Didn't talk ''nothing ''but shit". Quotes About Category:Characters Category:Texas Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Slavers